I'll Always Be There For You
by HPlover628
Summary: HHR Returnin to Hogwarts for his 5th year, Harry is met by signs that Voldemort may be rising again, but exactly what evils does he have in store for them this time? And will Harry be able to deal with his first encounter with true love? Please R & R !


One special child headed toward Hogwarts. Just one. The castle was brightly lit by candles and surrounded by carriages. But dark and crestfallen. Shadows cast on the trees reflected Harry Potter's appearance. Jet black hair that was always untidy, a thin figure that hung drearily as he walked. But most importantly, a fearful scar, one that was given by a dark wizard. Powerful, yes, but has many weaknesses at the same time.

The same old gamekeeper called, " Firs' years over hear come wid' me firs' years over here!"

First years followed that man, half-giant actually to the stunning castle. Home, Harry called it.

Harry who was already in his 5th year headed toward the castle. The Sorting ceremony and feast were about to begin.

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" cried Hermione, thrillingly. She was already in her seat waiting. Hermione was always the first of the three to be in order. Her bushy brown hair bounced cheerfully on her shoulders. Hermione no longer had large front teeth. A shrinking spell had been placed on her teeth and they had reduced so that it looked a little better.

"Hi, Hermione! Where's Ron?" Harry asked as he sat down. Usually Ron Weasley, the 6th brother of the Weasley family was here already. Flaming red hair and a lot of freckles, Ron always stood out. But today he was nowhere in sight, whatsoever.

" Don't know. I just saw him but then he disappeared down a corridor." Hermione replied. "He shouldn't be doing that on the first day."

"Hope he's alright."

"Yes me too."

"Everybody quiet down!" Professor McGonagall called. "The Sorting Ceremony is

about the begin!"

She placed a frayed, ancient, ripped up hat onto a wooden stool. Suddenly, a rip tore through the hat and the hat began to sing a song.

When the song was over, the clapping was earsplitting and went on and on. Everybody cheered.

" When I call your name, come up and put the hat on," Professor McGonagall said.

"Abringtion, Lanie…..Angrid, Madison……Bobel Sam…..Goyle, Davy…..Lashiel…Monsteal……..and finally Zatoes, Gregory."

Looks like Goyle's got a brother," Harry snickered as the skinny, ugly-faced Davy went to join the Slytherin table.

"Also I would like to make an announcement!" Professor McGonagall said after she read the list." An exchange student from Beauxbatons has come to join Hogwarts because of personal reasons. Let's all welcome Sharon Ivery! She is a 4th year."

More clapping took place. Everyone seemed to want Sharon to be there friend.

Sharon Ivery became a Gryffindor. Her pretty brown and glossy hair hung down with a gardenia in it. A glistening, golden necklace was worn around her neck.

_She's so pretty_, Harry thought. _Even better than Cho._

Harry blushed as there eyes met. Sharon smiled and waved.

Albus Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to yet another year! Before the feasting begins, I would like to bless each and every one of you. I hope for a safe year. But, there are dangers that await you. Some are hard to defeat and some simple. Believe in yourself and enjoy the feast! Thank You!

Suddenly, silver platters of roast beef, chicken, sausages, and eggs appeared. Mounds of peas, carrots, and mashed potatoes covered the endless table. Bowls of gravy and ketchup overflowed. Mountains of peppermint humbugs and French fries appeared out of nowhere.

Harry took a bit of everything. This time he decided to try the peppermint this time. As he bit into it, a wonderful sensation spread over him. He absolutely adored it.

While they stuff and stuffed, Harry and Hermione thought about where Ron was.

Perhaps just walking around the corridors? Or maybe he just wasn't that hungry? But wait there's one more..

In grave danger.

" Harry something's not right Ron would never miss a feast like this!" Hermione suddenly said when they were in the middle of the desserts.

At almost the exact time, they heard a boy screaming and the screeching of chalkboards

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Ron Weasley was running rapidly toward the Gryffindor table, breathless. Draco Malfoy chased him and jumped on Ron and they started to wrestle. Ron Weasley had a purple eye and his nose was bleeding so hard that the blood was dripping onto the floor. Draco's arm was in a funny position and he had a gigantic bump on his head. Trouble…

Harry knew he had to do something. Ron was so damaged. He had to join the fight, he had to. Not that he wanted to get in trouble but it was just throbbing inside him. His scar was aching. His brain finally chose an option. No one can ever anticipate what had

happened.

" STUPEFY!" cried Harry. A blinding red light shot from his wand. He wanted to aim for Malfoy. Too late. The light shot at Ron and he stumbled backward, landing on the floor unconscious and chalk white.

Malfoy stood there, with a icy smile on his evil face.

"Mr. Malfoy, clearly explain this!" Professor McGonagall shouted, raged with anger. She had seen the smile.

"P-p-professor I didn't do it, I-I-I just, w-well," Draco stumbled across his words, afraid to say anything that would offend the professor. His smile faded.

"50 points from Slytherin! I believe you have no points yet but when you do get 50, pretend you never had it!"

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter please take Ron to the Hospital Wing." Professor McGonagall said, still shaking. "Madam Pomfrey will deal with Ron's nose and eye."

"As for you Mr. Malfoy, detention for a week and you will help Mr. Filch polish the trop-"

"But how do you know Mr. Malfoy did anything?" interrupted Severus Snape, the potions master and head of Slytherin House. "It is quite obvious that perhaps Weasley did it?"

"Severus I will give Mr. Weasley punishments too." Professor McGonagall replied with an angry look on her thin, wrinkled face. "But I believe Mr. Malfoy was the one who caused this." She ended those words with a stern glare and walked away.

Professor Snape clenched his jaw and stalked away to finish the meal.

"Mr. Potter, come over here!" Professor McGonagall shouted when she was half way to her seat. "You will be joining Mr. Weasley in his punishment as well. You may go."

Harry was angry, furious as a matter of fact. He had only tried to help Ron but instead made him worse. _So what?_ Professor McGonagall still had to give him a punishment.

"Harry, come on!" Hermione yelled, trying to hold Ron up. "I can't do this myself!"

_I'd better get going_, Harry thought.

Down in the musty corridors, Harry and Hermione carried Ron to the Hospital Wing. The job was difficult but for Ron, anything could happen.

Ron kept on mumbling things like "I'm sorry" or "Shouldn't have done it" and even "What will mum say?" In his mind, he thought about his mother. She would be screaming at him or even send another Howler.

Howlers were red envelopes that screaming at you so loud that your eardrums would ache the rest of the day.

"Harry we're almost there. Just hold on to Ron so he won't fall." Hermione suddenly said.

"Can't we walk a bit faster?" Harry piped up, sweating.

As they trudged down the halls, a strange tingle was sent through Harry's body. It was like being electrified but more painful. The tingle was like a warning.

Harry felt a lump in his throat. He could barely breathe. The huge lump was caused by Harry's nervousness.

"Harry! Harry!" cried Hermione. "What is that foul thing?"

Harry looked onto the floor. There was a yellowish puddle of liquid on the floor. It was in the shape of a skull. But who would ever do such a terrible thing?

Was this another sign that meant He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was here once again?

"Harry, I-I-I thinks it's snake venom. We used it in Potions" Hermione said, jittering at the same.

Harry collapsed.

End of Chapter 2

"HARRY! HARRY POTTER!"

Harry opened his eyes. Hermione was crouched over him and Seamus and Dean were pouring water on his face.

"Guys stop it, he's waking up."

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione said. Her eyes were filling up with tears. "I was soo worried about you! I thought you were dead or something!

"Hermione, I'm okay." Harry murmured.

Hermione didn't stop.

"Would you like something to eat? Or drink?"

"Hermione, please don't worry" Harry said again, quietly

"Ohh, I'm sooo sorry! I hope your okay! I told Madam Pomfrey everything! You just collapsed on the floor helple-"

A jug of burning, bubbling medicine tipped over because of Hermione and spilled all over Harry. The burning pain was unbearable.

"Harry! I'm soooo sorry! Oh my, I'm such a dunce!" Hermione cried. She tried to clean it up with some old rags. "Here, let me pour you some pumpkin jui-"

"I'm fine Hermione!" Harry exploded feverishly. He'd had enough. "Just lay off, okay!"

As she heard these infuriated words, Hermione burst into tears. She ran out of the Hospital Wing, tears trailing behind her.

Neville looked at Harry as if he had never seen him before. "She was only trying to help, Harry."

Harry glanced at the empty seat next to him that had been Hermione's. There was a crumpled up blanket in the corner. He looked back up, flushed with aggravation, and saw Neville walk up to him, sternly. "Hermione stayed the whole night by your side." He said quietly. "She was worried to death about you, Harry. She wouldn't leave when Madam Pomfrey ushered everyone else away." And with that, he walked away.

Ron Weasley had woken up and was sitting, eyes wide in shock and blinking unbelievably.

Harry considered Neville's words, and as much as he disliked himself for it, he felt himself softening up and feeling guilty for his harsh words. _We'll patch it up…I hope. _

Harry called to Madam Pomfrey and she cleaned the mess up. She wasn't pleased. Madam Pomfrey told Harry he should be more careful.

He left the Hospital Wing and went up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Asarooth Leaf"

As Harry went into the common room, he thought he heard someone crying that sounded unarguably familiar. Someone like Hermione.

"Hermione?" Harry called, shaking with fear. "Is that you?"

In a squashy armchair, lay Hermione, face in hands and wetting the armchair with tears.

As she looked up, her eyes were red and swollen and her mouth was twisted in a frown.

"What do you want from me?" Blubbered Hermione.

"No I j-just, I wanted to say I'm sorry." Harry finally said. "I didn't mean too yell at you"

Hermione didn't say anything. Her back was against him. Her silence was painful.

Very slowly, her lips parted to make out words. "Your words cut deep, Harry." With that she sauntered away, leaving Harry a lone.

Harry felt so culpable. He had hurt Hermione's feeling and now he had to go up to her and explain. It wouldn't be very easy.

Harry decided to take a walk and banish those guilty feelings for now. As he was walking down the stairs, he saw Sharon heading toward him.

"Er..hi Sharon," Harry mumbled.

"What's your name?" Sharon asked.

There was an awkward silence.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry was so nervous, he was absolutely sure that he was shaking.

"Oh, hi Harry." Sharon said, smiling. "Anything troubling you?"

"Problems with friends." Harry said guiltily. "I tried to say sorry but it wouldn't work."

"Well, sometimes sorry doesn't always work." Sharon said quietly. "You need to explain why you ever did something wrong to make your friend upset. I recommend you try doing that or give him or her something to smooth tings over. Who knows what can happen? You need to experiment to find the right medicine, you know.

"Thanks a bunch, Sharon." Harry felt his cheeks grow warm. "I'll remember that."

It was his first time meeting her, and he already felt that everything went right. Sharon was just so sweet, easy to talk to and really nice. Harry just wanted the conversation to be infinite. But of course he had to leave.

" Well..umm…see you later, Sharon" Harry said.

"Bye, Harry!" Sharon replied, walking away with a shy smile. "I hope to chat with you another time."

Harry returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. He knew Hermione wouldn't be there. Harry really wanted to talk to her. He wanted to end the fight and be friends with Hermione again.

Harry sat in an armchair thinking. _How am I supposed to persuade Hermione to forgive me?_ Harry was so absorbed in his thinking that he didn't even know an hour had passed. With a sigh, he went to his dorm.

Before long night had fallen, and Harry ceased his opportunity to talk to Hermione when she came into the common room. He had carefully prepared what he was going to say.

Hermione came whisking through the doors abruptly laughing with Lavender Brown. She didn't even glance at Harry. It was like she had started a whole new life, and Harry wasn't in it.

When everyone departed from the room, Harry started to speak

"Hermione, I want to let you kno-" Harry began.

"No need to say what you are going to say," Hermione interrupted. "Because I know you think I'm really annoying and irksome.

"I wasn't going to say that," Harry said angrily. He calmed down. "I want to let you know that I'm sorry, I'd do anything to make you happy and I really, really like you. We're the best of friends and I don't want this to get in our way."

"Harry, I have the same feelings for you but it's just you seemed so mad." Hermione said, her eyes brimming with tears. "I love you as a friend and I'm sorry about what happened."

Suddenly, Harry felt good all over. He had patched this fight up.

Hermione smiled and they hugged. Harry felt warm and content. It was good to be friends again. D


End file.
